Sarangi Iruhke (Love Like This)
by iyagi7154
Summary: Sepenggal kisah pendek mengenai persahabat Kyuhyun dan Changmin (sedang tidak bisa bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sarangi Iruhke (Love Like This) chapter 1**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yunho dan member SJ**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary :**

**.**

**.**

**Sarangi Iruhke**  
**(Love Like This) **

**Chapter 1 **

**_._**

**_._**

_**Some other folks might be**_

_**A little bit smarter than I am**_

_**Bigger and stronger too**_

_**Maybe**_

_**But none of them will ever love you**_

_**The way I do, it's me and you, Boy,**_

_**and as the years go by**_

_**Our friendship will never die**_

_**You're gonna see it's our destiny**_

. .

Salju tipis menutupi permukaan trotoar di kota Seoul malam itu. Langit tampak cerah bertabur bintang. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian musim dingin yang tidak terlalu tebal. Suasana ceria mendominasi seluruh kota karena tidak ada salju tebal yang mengganggu perjalanan mereka.

Pojangmacha (penjual dengan tenda kecil) tampak di beberapa wilayah, menjajakan berbagai jenis makanan dari yang ringan hingga yang mengenyangkan. Di salah satu pojangmacha, tampak dua orang namja berdiri sambil mengamati menu yang ditawarkan. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup oleh tudung jaket yang mereka kenakan.

"Tteokbokki satu porsi."

"Aku pesan tokkebi."

Sementara menunggu sosis berlapis potongan kentang pesanan Changmin digoreng, Kyuhyun meniup tteokbokki-nya yang tampak mengepul di udara dingin. Ia menyantap kue beras berlumur saus lada merah itu dengan lahap. Changmin tertawa melihat pipi sahabatnya menggembung begitu rupa.

"Changmin-ah, kau seharusnya makan tteokbokki juga," gumam Kyuhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Ini akan menyerap soju yang ada di perut kita. Dengarkan kata hyung."

"Arraseo, hyung. Apapun yang kau perintahkan." Changmin kembali tertawa lebar sebelum memesan tteokbokki.

Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun selalu menamakan dirinya sendiri 'hyung' jika sedang menasehati Changmin, padahal usia mereka hanya terpaut belasan hari. Bahkan secara managemen, Changmin merupakan senior dari Kyuhyun. Namun namja yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu tidak merasa terganggu. Ia bahkan merasa senang setiap Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Ajussi, tokkebi-nya dibungkus saja. Jadikan 10 tusuk. Sausnya tolong dipisah."

"Mwo?!" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Sahabatnya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, sibuk memesan beberapa jenis makanan lainnya. Akhirnya Changmin memilih diam dan menghabiskan tteokbokki-nya sebelum makanan itu menjadi dingin karena udara malam yang mulai menusuk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan kedua tangan penuh. Kyuhyun membawa sekantung bungeoppang; kue manis berbentuk ikan berisi pasta kacang merah, salah satu makanan favorit masyarakat Korea di musim dingin. Tangan satunya membawa kantung berisi hotteok; pancake mini dengan rasa kayu manis, dan sekantung gungoguma, ubi manis yang dibakar.

"Kenapa kau hanya membawa tiga sedangkan aku membawa empat kantung, Kyuhyun-ah?" Changmin sedikit kerepotan dengan kantung-kantung berisi keripik gurita, keripik cumi-cumi, permen bbokki dan dakkochi (sate ayam) yang dibawanya.

"Ini untuk merayakan tujuh tahun persahabatan kita," sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Kini ia sudah berada di depan Changmin. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju apartemen yang didiami DBSK, sebelum malam semakin dingin.

"Apakah hari ini?" Changmin menautkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat. Kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat, mencoba menjajari langkah Kyuhyun.

Keduanya memasuki lift. Kyuhyun membantu Changmin menunjukkan kartunya ke alat pemindai. Lift otomatis membawa mereka ke lantai di mana Changmin dan Yunho tinggal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," protes Changmin.

"Soal tanggal? Tentu tidak. Kita kan tidak tahu tanggal pastinya. Tapi saat ini kita sudah melewati tujuh tahun." Kyuhyun tersenyum, memandang Changmin yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. "Gomawo sudah menjadi sahabatku, Changmin-ah."

"Eee?!" Changmin tertegun. Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu lift yang kembali menutup. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba di pintu apartemen. Dengan kartu yang sama, Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Cepat masuk! Nanti makanannya menjadi dingin."

Changmin tersadar. Wajahnya berseri ketika berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia melupakan protesnya mengenai keempat kantung yang dibawanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga. Gomawo sudah menjadi sahabatku." Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh, Changmin tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Alhasil beberapa keripik terjatuh dari dalam kantung kertas yg terbuka, meski Changmin bergegas kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Ya! Changmin pabo! Kenapa kau membungkuk segala?! Lihat, keripik jatah kita jadi berkurang!"

Changmin memandang keripik yang jatuh itu dengan wajah bersalah. "Mianhe, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku terlalu senang tadi. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membeli gyeranbang (kue telur)?"

Kyuhyun memandang mata yang memelas itu dengan diam, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah. Aku rasa kita tidak akan mati kelaparan hanya karena beberapa keping keripik."

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau sahabat yang pengertian."

"Tentu." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tapi kau harus mentraktirku minum lain kali."

"Mwo?!" Mata Changmin langsung terbeliak lebar. "Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Mana ada beberapa keping keripik diganti minuman?"

Kyuhyun tergelak sampai ia menyadari di mana mereka berada.

"Annyeong," sapa Kyuhyun sopan begitu melangkah masuk.

"Yunho hyung sedang pergi. Taruh saja di meja dekat TV." Changmin menyusul masuk setelah mengunci pintu. Ia meletakkan keempat kantung di meja yang ia sebutkan tadi, meraih remote, menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan televisi. Sementara Kyuhyun meletakkan kantung yang dibawanya, Changmin mengambil beberapa botol minuman dingin dan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun di sofa.

Keduanya sibuk menata ketujuh jenis makanan ringan tadi, memberinya saus sesuai kesukaan masing-masing, dan menikmatinya sambil berbicara tentang berbagai macam hal. Tidak jarang keduanya tergelak begitu keras saat ada sesuatu yang sangat lucu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ulang tahun DBSK sebentar lagi. Kita akan merayakannya bersama kan? Karena bertepatan dengan penampilan kami, bagaimana jika kau berduet denganku? Kita menyanyikan Ichigo seperti waktu di Tokyo."

"Strawberry." Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang teringat duet mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm?"

"Saat berduet bersamamu, itu sangat menyenangkan. Tidak peduli apakah hasilnya baik atau tidak, dengan berdiri di panggung bersama sahabatku saja, itu sudah sesuatu yang sangat berharga buatku, dan membuatku sangat senang. Apalagi di ulang tahun DBSK ke-10. Kau mau kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Changmin yang berbinar dengan perasaan bersalah. "Mianhe, Changmin-ah, jadwal SMTOWN Week Super Junior berdekatan dengan jadwal DBSK. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk mempersiapkan perform kami."

"Sangat sibuk?"

"Sangat sibuk."

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Changmin yang berubah muram.

Selama ini mereka selalu merayakan hari debut Changmin bersama-sama. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan sahabatnya yang kini hanya berdua dengan sang leader mengibarkan bendera DBSK. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun melakukan konser KRY di Jepang, Changmin datang dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Meski lelah karena baru konser sehari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri bersama Changmin ke pasar ikan dini hari, untuk membuat ikan bakar bersama-sama.

_Tapi tahun ini, Super Junior hanya bersembilan. Aku tidak boleh sakit. Aku harus mengatur waktu istirahat dan perform semaksimal mungkin._

"Gwenchana."

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara Changmin.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mengerti. Jangan dipikirkan, arra?" Changmin mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Kajja, kita habiskan semua ini."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang memasukkan berbagai makanan begitu saja ke dalam mulut, seakan hanya itu yang bisa membuat kesedihannya menghilang.

Changmin tertawa pelan, merasa salah tingkah karena sepasang mata hitam itu tidak lepas dari dirinya. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia melangkah ke lemari pendingin. Namja itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol dan dua gelas wine.

Kyuhyun meraih botol itu, membacanya sejenak sebelum membukanya.

"Red wine? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Karena kau menyukai red wine, aku akan belajar menyukainya." Changmin meraih botol itu dari Kyuhyun, dan menuangkan sedikit ke masing-masing gelas. Ketika Kyuhyun masih terdiam, Changmin memberi kode agar Kyuhyun mengambil gelas bagiannya.

"Perayaan tujuh tahun persahabatan kita, dengan tujuh kantong makanan ringan, dan segelas red wine." Changmin mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Aku berharap, hal ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. _Mata Changmin memanas. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namun ia sangat takut kalau semua itu suatu saat hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan.

"Changmin-ah."

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk, memberanikan diri memandang Kyuhyun meski wajah sahabatnya tidak terlihat jelas karena air mata sudah mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Setiap aku melihat foto kami ber-13 di dorm, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Hari-hari saat kami masih bersama, saat kami berbagi suka dan duka, semua terbayang begitu jelas. Kadang aku ingin berteriak meminta mereka kembali saat itu juga, karena aku mulai kehilangan harapan. Tetapi hyungdeul,…kami semua, selalu bergantian menguatkan satu sama lain. Kami percaya, suatu saat kami akan kembali bersama. Kau pun harus begitu, Changmin-ah. Kibarkan bendera DBSK selama mungkin. Tidak mustahil suatu saat kalian berlima akan kembali."

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat air mata Changmin semakin deras, meski namja itu berusaha menghapusnya. "Jangan khawatir mengenai kita. Selamanya, Shim Changmin akan menjadi sahabatku. Meski terpisah, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Kau akan mencariku?" Mata Changmin menatap penuh harap.

"Tentu tidak. Kau yang harus mencariku, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun mengembangkan smirk-nya. Diangkatnya gelas wine miliknya, dan menyentuhkannya kepada milik Changmin hingga terdengar suara berdenting. "Perayaan tujuh tahun persahabatan kita."

"Aigoo…." Dengan wajah pasrah, diiringi gelak tawa Kyuhyun, Changmin meneguk wine hingga tandas. Namun akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum kembali melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat senang. Changmin tidak menyadari, diam-diam Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

.

Hari Natal sudah tiba, tetapi persiapan SMTOWN Week 2013 menuntut Super Junior berlatih di saat orang-orang berkumpul dengan keluarga masing-masing dalam suasana yang hangat. Meski begitu tak ada perasaan menyesal di hati mereka. Kesembilan namja itu berlatih penuh semangat dengan harapan ELF akan merasa terhibur dengan penampilan mereka nanti.

"Annyeong."

Sebuah sapaan lembut membuat mereka semua menoleh. Di pintu, seorang namja lainnya berdiri sambil tersenyum. Topi hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya tidak mampu menyembunyikan pandangan matanya yang menyejukkan. Senyumnya melebar melihat kesembilan dongsaengnya terpaku di tempat.

"Merry Christmas! Santa claus datang," seloroh namja itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Teuki hyung!" Donghae langsung menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk.

Belum sempat Leeteuk balas memeluk, dongsaengnya yang lain satu per satu merapatkan barisan, memeluknya hingga mereka berlapis-lapis. Leeteuk tertawa sambil mencoba bertahan di tempat. Ujung matanya menangkap Heechul dongsaeng tertuanya yang tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. Saat ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain, dongsaeng terkecilnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang jarang Kyuhyun perlihatkan, kecuali ia sedang merasa sangat bahagia.

"Chullie." Leeteuk memanggil setelah dongsaengnya yang lain melepas pelukan mereka. Heechul menghampiri masih dengan seringai lebarnya, memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya pelan, lalu melepaskannya.

"Angel memang selalu muncul di hari Natal," goda Heechul.

"Aku senang kau sudah bergabung bersama yang lain. Perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang."

"Ck, kau jangan khawatir berlebihan, Teuki hyung." Kangin tergelak.

"Ne, apa hyung tidak mempercayaiku?" Eunhyuk berpura-pura kesal, namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa lebar.

Kedatangan sang leader benar-benar membuat semangat mereka berlipat ganda. Seperti biasa, semua berebut bicara, saling menimpali satu sama lain. Sesekali Leeteuk menatap sesosok tubuh yang berdiri sedikit di luar lingkaran. Kebiasaan namja itu sejak dulu.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Sapaan Leeteuk membuat yang lain tersadar, dan berhenti bicara. Leeteuk memandang dongsaeng terkecilnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum memperhatikan dari luar lingkaran.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan kedatanganku?"

"Aniyo." Sambil sedikit tersipu, Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk Leeteuk. Begitu tubuh mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan kehangatan yang tengah melingkupinya saat ini. Melihat hal itu, hyungdeul yang lain tersenyum maklum.

Leeteuk sendiri balas memeluk sambil tersenyum lebar. Masih jelas diingatannya, saat masa wamilnya semakin dekat, Kyuhyun justru bersikap menjauh dan tidak mempedulikannya. Namun Leeteuk tahu, hal itu Kyuhyun lakukan justru karena tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Menjauh adalah cara Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Saat kepergiannya tiba, Kyuhyun tidak berani memandangnya dan hanya memeluk punggungnya ketika mereka semua berpelukan sebelum berpisah. Dan setelahnya, Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan senyum membaca berita dan melihat video di media tentang Kyuhyun saat ia berpamitan di depan ELF. Dugaannya tidak meleset. Magnae-nya masih saja suka menahan diri.

Kesepuluh namja itu kemudian duduk melingkar di ruang latihan.

"Teuki hyung libur?" Shindong bertanya sambil mengangsurkan sebotol air untuk Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku mendapat libur beberapa hari."

"Hyung akan menonton kami kan?" Ryeowook bertanya penuh harap.

"Akan hyung usahakan. Begitu pula Sunggie. Ia ingin melihat penampilan kalian semua."

"Yesung hyung juga mendapat libur?" Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia sangat senang hyungnya yang mungil itu akan datang menyaksikan pertunjukan mereka.

"Tidak libur pun, Yesung hyung bisa mendatangi konser kita." Donghae tersenyum.

"Tapi konser kita mulai jam 3!" cetus Eunhyuk.

"Hari kedua mulai jam 5 sore!" sanggah Donghae.

"Aniyo. Jam 3 sore!" Eunhyuk mulai kesal. "Kau ini, hal sekecil itu saja tidak ingat."

"Hyukkie benar, Donghae-ah. Konser kita dimulai jam 3. Yesung hyung belum kembali. Dia baru bebas tugas jam 5 sore." Sungmin menengahi sambil tersenyum lembut. Mendengar hal itu, Donghae tidak membantah lagi. Ia yakin Sungmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ommo…aku benar-benar khawatir jika Donghae-ah menjalani wajib militer." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal itu jadwal kita sendiri… Tanpa orang lain, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku akan mendampinginya!" Eunhyuk langsung merangkul Donghae dengan sikap melindungi, melupakan perselisihan kecil mereka. "Kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, arra?"

Donghae mengangguk senang.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Siwon berpindah ke tengah mereka dan merangkul bahu keduanya. "Kita wamil bertiga."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak, membuat Siwon terpukul. Namja tampan itu melepaskan rangkulannya, memandang mereka dengan wajah pucat, mulut menganga tak percaya, dan pandangan terluka.

Melihat Siwon seperti itu, semua mentertawakan dan memeluknya.

"Siwon pabo," celetuk Kyuhyun sambil terbahak.

"Ya! Magnae! Jangan kurang ajar terhadap hyungmu!" Heechul menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun, namun ikut tertawa. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu."

Keduanya langsung mengembangkan smirk mereka, membuat semua kecuali Leeteuk mengeluarkan seruan protes.

"Sudah…sudah…, jangan ribut," lerai Leeteuk. "Kyuhyunie, kau masih ingat waktu mengatai hyung pabo tahun lalu? Apa kau ingin kuberi sanksi lagi?"

Semua kini mentertawakan Kyuhyun yang tersipu sambil meringis, mencoba meluruhkan hati Leeteuk. "Hyung, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Hyukkie bilang, karena Teuki hyung tidak ada di situ, mungkin Siwon hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi…."

"Jadi Kyuhyunie berteriak 'Leeteuk Pabo' padahal Siwonie yang ditanya." Eunhyuk meringis mendapat death glare dari sang magnae.

Meski begitu, mata Kyuhyun langsung berubah saat memandang Leeteuk. Ia juga menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Teuki hyung, aku hanya sekali melakukannya padamu. Jangan marah, arrachi?" Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk sementara yang lain mentertawakannya.

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas, sampai magnae-nya mengeluarkan seruan protes.

"Teuki hyung, waktu Siwonie meminta perhatian di twitternya, hyung tahu?"

"Yup, Shindong hyung, aku juga melihatnya. Lengkap dengan tanda seru berlatar kuning." Donghae menggambarkan dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh ya? Mianhe, hyung tidak selalu membuka twitter." Wajah Leeteuk tampak menyesal.

"Bukan cuma kami, rasanya banyak ELF yang siap memberi perhatian karena Siwonie memintanya." Kangin menahan senyum melihat wajah Siwon mulai memerah.

"Dan ternyata semua itu cuma Bugsy." Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Bugsy?" Leeteuk menautkan keningnya.

"Cuma?" Siwon terbelalak. "Hei, Bugsy itu bukan 'cuma'. Dia sangat kuat dan sehat, dia lucu, dia…."

"Mianhe, apa itu Bugsy?" Leeteuk memotong perkataan Siwon yang penuh semangat.

"Anak anjing, hyung," ujar Heechul sambil menyeringai.

"Cuma anak anjing?" Leeteuk kini tertegun.

Semua mentertawakan ekspresi Leeteuk sementara Siwon memajukan bibirnya sebagai protes. Padahal ia memperkenalkan Bugsy dengan sepenuh hati, tapi lagi-lagi reaksi member SJ dan ELF membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Sama seperti saat Gaby-nya berubah warna. Mereka tidak mengenali bahwa itu Gaby. Ia berharap mereka semua sangat antusias seperti dirinya.

Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap dengan riang. Kyuhyun sendiri lebih banyak tersenyum, tertawa, memperhatikan hyungdeul bergurau satu sama lain. Semua berwajah sedih ketika Leeteuk memberi kode bahwa mereka harus segera berlatih kembali.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama?" pinta Donghae dengan wajah sedih. Selama ini Leeteuk selalu ada di sisinya, tetapi kini mereka sangat sulit bertemu, bahkan sekedar untuk menelepon Leeteuk. "Aku akan menyembunyikan wajahmu di twitter, hyung. Tenang saja."

"ELF pasti senang melihat keadaan Teuki hyung baik-baik saja." Sungmin menyetujui ide itu.

"Biar aku yang mengambil gambar." Heechul menawarkan diri. Ia tahu, dibanding dirinya, dongsaengdeul lebih kehilangan Leeteuk. Meski ia juga menginginkan hyungnya itu bersamanya, ia mencoba memposisikan dirinya sebagai member tertua saat ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum saat Kyuhyun berdiri di sisinya dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Dengan posisi begitu dekat, Leeteuk dapat merasakan ada yang aneh dari magnae-nya. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit murung di sela-sela tawanya, dan itu bukan karena dirinya saja.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie?"

"Gwenchanayo, hyung."

Leeteuk menghela napas ketika Kyuhyun menampakkan senyumnya. Sudah hampir delapan tahun mereka bersama, dan ia tahu magnae-nya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal Super Junior, hal yang selalu ia lakukan meski sedang menjalani wajib militer. Namun ia tak menemukan hal yang aneh.

.

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk mampir ke Kona Beans untuk membeli kopi sambil menemui sang eomma. Banyak fans menyambutnya. Dengan ramah ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, bergegas memesan beberapa gelas kopi untuk dibawa. Sementara menunggu, Leeteuk tanpa sengaja menangkap beberapa obrolan fans yang datang.

"Ah, yang benar? Changmin sshi menyebut nama Kyuhyun sshi? Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang: Sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyikan Ichigo di Korea juga, tetapi nae sarang, Cho Kyuhyun, sangat sibuk."

"Kyaaaa! Changkyu!" jerit beberapa orang di antara mereka.

Leeteuk tertegun. Ia melihat kalender dan menyadari hari ini adalah ulang tahun DBSK. Yunho dan Changmin baru saja menyelesaikan SMTOWN Week hari pertama mereka. Leeteuk mulai mengaitkan semua itu dengan sikap Kyuhyun kemarin.

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang akan Leeteuk lakukan selanjutnya?**

**Mungkin sudah banyak yang tahu hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Reader, jika id ffn ini suatu saat dihapus oleh ffn, **

**silahkan berkunjung ke**

**asianfanfics titik com garis miring profile garismiring view garismiring 340657**

**atau ke**

**iyagi7154 titik wordpress titik com  
.**

**Gomawo selama ini sudah mengikuti ff yang aku tulis**

**Kamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sarangi Iruhke (Love Like This) chapter 2**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yunho dan member SJ**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **Tidak ada

.

Leeteuk tertegun. Ia melihat kalender dan menyadari hari ini adalah ulang tahun DBSK. Yunho dan Changmin baru saja menyelesaikan SMTOWN Week hari pertama mereka. Leeteuk mulai mengaitkan semua itu dengan sikap Kyuhyun kemarin.

.

Sarangi Iruhke  
**(Love Like This)** **Chapter 2** _._

Begitu kopi-kopi pesanannya selesai, Leeteuk berjalan ke arah mobil BMW hitam yang ia parkir tak jauh dari Kona Beans. Meski terburu-buru, ia menyempatkan diri memberi tanda tangan kepada beberapa fans yang memintanya.

_E.L.F saranghae. For u: Always Keep The Faith_

Leeteuk tersenyum membaca tulisan tangannya, lalu memberikan kepada pemilik buku tadi. Ia juga menulis beberapa ucapan tahun baru kepada fans yang lain sebelum berpamitan menuju ke mobil. Setiba di mobil, Leeteuk menekan beberapa tombol di HP-nya untuk melakukan video call.

"Chullie, apa kalian sedang berlatih?" Leeteuk bertanya ketika ruang latihan muncul sebagai latar.

"Ne, hyung. Pertunjukan sudah sangat dekat. Kami berlatih setiap hari."

"Kyuhyunie juga?"

"Tentu saja." Heechul sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Apa seharusnya dia tidak berlatih?"

"Bukan begitu." Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan. "Ah, aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Kim Kyuhyun! Teuki hyung ingin bicara!" seru Heechul, membuat Leeteuk tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Dalam hitungan detik, tak hanya Kyuhyun yang kemudian muncul, namun dongsaengdeul yang lain tampak ikut melihat dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kyuhyunie, bagaimana latihan kalian?"

"Baik, hyung. Semua berlatih dengan semangat." Kyuhyun meringis ketika hyungdeul mendesak di sekitarnya.

"Teuki hyung, datanglah kemari seperti kemarin." Siwon ikut bicara. "Kali ini kita pergi makan bersama."

"Mianhe, hari ini hyung sudah ada janji." Leeteuk mengarahkan kamera ke beberapa gelas kopi yang dibelinya tadi." Ia meringis ketika seruan kecewa bermunculan.

"Tapi, saat kami tampil, hyung akan datang kan?" Donghae memandang penuh harap.

"Kami tidak akan membuat hyung malu." Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Benar. Hyung tidak akan menyesalinya."

"Aku percaya kalian akan berbuat yang terbaik, Sungminie." Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Hyung harus datang, arra?" Kangin memandang Leeteuk meminta kepastian.

"Siapkan tissue, jangan sampai menangis terharu."

"Ryeowookie benar. Teuki hyung harus menyiapkan tissue."

"Sepertinya menyedihkan, Hyukkie." Leeteuk tersenyum. Matanya kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sedari tadi karena hyungdeul yang berdesakan. "Uhm, Kyuhyunie, kau tidak menonton konser DBSK?"

Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, namun kembali tersenyum. "Aniyo, hyung. Aku kan sibuk untuk persiapan SJ. Hyung, kami akan tampil sebaik mungkin, jadi Teuki hyung jangan khawatir. Datanglah dan menonton."

Kyuhyun mulai bercerita tentang adegan-adegan yang akan mereka lakukan, sesekali member yang lain menimpalinya. Leeteuk mengamati, meskipun Kyuhyun tertawa, namun mata magnae-nya itu kadang terlihat suram walau hanya beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyunie."

"Ne?"

"Hyung ingin mengajakmu pergi. Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun memandang ke hyungdeul yang lain karena celetukan-celetukan riuh bermunculan.

"Pergi saja." Heechul memberi perintah sambil melemparkan death glare kepada member yang lain.

"Ne, kau kan yang menangis paling keras saat Teuki hyung wamil." Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya ketika mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah, magnae. Persiapan kita sudah matang." Kangin mendukung keputusan Heechul.

"Kapan lagi kau bisa pergi bersama Teuki hyung?" Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo…aku sangat iri, tapi ya sudah tak apa." Ryeowook meringis.

"Padahal aku juga ingin bersama Teuki hyung," rajuk Donghae.

Shindong langsung menjitak pelan kepalanya dan merangkulnya. "Kau harus latihan untuk lagu Still You, Donghae-ah."

"Ne, bukankah kau ingin tampil maksimal nanti?" Eunhyuk mengedipkan mata, memberi kode agar Donghae tidak mengganggu Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar… Mianhe, aku lupa." Donghae langsung menyadari kesalahannya. "Kyuhyunie, setelah latihan, kau tidak ada acara. Pergilah bersama Teuki hyung."

Mendapat dukungan dari hyungdeul, wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cerah. Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan antusias. "Kita pergi hari ini, hyung?"

Leeteuk berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu. "Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat, tak menyadari hyungdeul di sekitarnya saling tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka sudah lama bersama, saling berbagi kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Bukan hal sulit untuk mengira apa yang tengah Leeteuk rencanakan. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk berpikir sehingga tidak menduga apapun.

.

27 Des 2013

Hari itu Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat. Begitu latihan selesai, ia berkemas untuk menemui Leeteuk di tempat yang mereka sepakati bersama. Karena terburu-buru, Kyuhyun melupakan jaketnya.

"Ommo, aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyunie." Ryeowook mengambil jaket yang tertinggal itu sambil menekan tombol HP. "Jaketmu tertinggal. Oh, belum meninggalkan gedung? Tunggu, akan aku susulkan sebentar."

Ryeowook tengah berjalan menuju Kyuhyun ketika sesuatu terjatuh dari jaket itu.

"Ah, bukankah ini kunci mobilku yang hilang? Aigoo, ternyata Kyuhyunie yang menemukannya. Syukurlah." Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Beberapa hari ini ia menggunakan kunci cadangan. Meski tidak mengganggunya karena ada kunci yang lain, namja itu tetap merasa senang kuncinya kembali.

"Gomawo, Ryeowookie. Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil jaket dari tangan Ryeowook dengan wajah tersipu. Melihat Kyuhyun sangat gembira, Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan perihal kunci mobil tadi.

"Bersenang-senanglah," ucap Ryeowook, tidak ingin mengganggu perasaan Kyuhyun yang tampaknya lupa mengembalikan kunci ketika menemukannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah mengenakan jaket dan topi, namja itu berjalan keluar gedung. Ryeowook sendiri akan pulang ke dorm untuk mempersiapkan acara di SUKIRA nanti malam.

.

Leeteuk melirik jam tangannya sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang memakan jjangmyeon tanpa suara. Mereka baru saja selesai berkeliling kota sambil mengobrol dan berkunjung ke rumah makan untuk mengisi perut.

"Teuki hyung ingin menambah pesanan?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk sudah menghabiskan makanannya. "Pesan saja, nanti aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Aniyo, hyung sudah kenyang." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Hyung hendak ke mana?" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya setelah memakan jjangmyeon terakhir, lalu meraih cangkir yuja cha (teh sitrun) hangat, minuman kegemarannya. Di aduknya pelan minuman itu agar madu yang ada di dasar gelas tercampur dengan merata.

"Ada pertunjukan yang ingin hyung lihat." Leeteuk mengambil tissue dan menghapus sedikit noda saus di sisi mulut magnae-nya.

"Menonton bioskop?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Lebih baik kita sedikit terlambat, hyung, dan masuk ke dalam saat film sudah dimulai. Jadi tak ada yang mengenali kita."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi usul Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya meninggalkan rumah makan. Leeteuk menyetir mobilnya sambil mendengarkan Kyuhyun menjawab tentang berbagai hal yang Leeteuk tanyakan, mengenai Super Junior dan hal-hal lainnya. Tapi tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun bercerita mengenai hal yang mengganggunya secara pribadi.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat menyadari di mana mereka berada. Magnae-nya itu memandang Kintex Stadium yang menjulang tinggi dengan mulut ternganga dan mata melebar. Tak satupun kata keluar dari mulut namja itu. Bahkan Leeteuk harus membuka pintu dan menarik sang magnae ke luar dari dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Hyung, kenapa kita ke sini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar getaran di suara itu. Ia bersyukur dugaannya tepat.

"Kita masuk, arra?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Leeteuk merangkul Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Sebelumnya ia mengenakan masker agar orang tidak mengenalinya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut saat Kyuhyun menerima light stick dengan wajah memerah.

"…Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung. DBSK sudah memulai pertunjukan mereka. Kyuhyun melambaikan light stick dengan gembira sambil mengikuti semua lagu. Bahkan ia ikut berdiri di beberapa bagian. Melihat hal itu Leeteuk merasa ikut gembira.

.

Changmin tersenyum memandang banyaknya cassiopeia yang hadir. Saat memasuki segment percakapan, matanya memandang sekeliling. Ia merasa melihat sosok sahabatnya saat bernyanyi berkeliling panggung tadi, namun matanya tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di manapun.

"Nae sarang, Cho Kyuhyun, tidak ada di sini bersamaku karena ia sibuk mempersiapkan penampilan SMTOWN Week Super Junior besok." Changmin mengutarakan kesedihannya. Matanya kembali menelusuri ribuan wajah tersebut, berharap perasaannya tadi bukanlah sekedar perasaan.

_Kau di mana, Caramel macchiato? Tidakkah kau mendengar suaraku? Apakah aku salah mengenali sosokmu tadi? Tapi aku benar-benar merasa melihatmu…._

.

Mendengar kata-kata Changmin, Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri bersama Leeteuk, mengayunkan light sticknya dengan penuh semangat, berharap Changmin akan melihatnya dan tidak lagi merasa sedih. Namun bukan Changmin yang tersadar. Justru Cassiopeia di sekitarnya yang menjadi tertarik oleh gerakan Kyuhyun, sehingga menyadari bahwa magnae Super Junior ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Leeteuk hanya bisa meringis di dalam masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Dari suara-suara yang berdengung, ia sadar mereka juga mengenali sosoknya. Leeteuk bersyukur mereka tidak mengganggu privacy-nya dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak melihatku."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, merasa usahanya menarik perhatian Changmin tidak berhasil. Leeteuk tertawa melihat sang magnae masih belum menyadari bahwa kehadiran mereka sudah diketahui oleh Cassiopeia. Magnae-nya memang memiliki kesadaran kamera yang cukup rendah.

"Kita ke backstage?" tanya Leeteuk saat pertunjukan berakhir dengan Changmin yang tetap tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Teuki hyung akan menemaniku?" Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan cemas.

Leeteuk cukup paham bahwa Kyuhyun merasa sungkan merepotkannya. Kadang kala, rasa sungkan Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk merasa terasing, bahkan sesekali merasa sedikit takut. Ia ingin Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seenaknya seperti kepada member yang lain. Namun tampaknya ia harus puas jika Kyuhyun hanya sesekali saja berlaku seenaknya kepadanya.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu Yunho-ah." Leeteuk memberi alasan paling cocok yang terpikir olehnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berbinar. "Ayo kita menemui mereka."

Keduanya bergegas ke backstage. Stylist tengah bersiap membersihkan make up Changmin dan Yunho ketika keduanya masuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang?" Changmin langsung berdiri dari duduknya, tidak mempedulikan stylist yang tengah bersiap membersihkan wajahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak bermimpi, bahwa perasaannya saat di panggung tadi benar adanya. Namun sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum terlalu nyata, apalagi Leeteuk ikut berdiri di sana dan tersenyum menyapa. "Kyuhyun-ah…. Kau datang? Jeongmal?! YATTA!"

Changmin menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sementara Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. Kedua namja itu melompat-lompat kegirangan dan baru berhenti ketika ujung mata Kyuhyun menangkap dua buah benda yang teronggok di pojok ruangan. Changmin menggunakan yang berwarna putih saat menyanyikan lagu Wild Horse.

"Sentaurusnya bagus," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka?"

"Yup." Kyuhyun mengangguk, tak melepaskan matanya dari kedua sentaurus. "Aku suka yang hitam."

"Kalau begitu aku yang putih."

Keduanya saling memandang sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa dikomando, mereka berlari menuju sentaurus dan mulai sibuk memasangnya ke tubuh masing-masing. Keduanya berteriak riuh menyanyikan lagu Wild Horse.

"Hhh, kalau sudah bertemu, mereka seperti anak kecil."

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia menerima minuman kaleng yang Yunho sodorkan dan meneguknya perlahan. Seorang stylist berdiri di dekat mereka untuk membersihkan wajah Yunho. Bagi mereka, hal itu sudah tidak lagi mengganggu. Kadang kala, mereka di make up dalam keadaan tertidur karena kelelahan. Sesuatu yang harus mereka terima sebagai resiko profesi yang mereka pilih.

Dahulu, Changmin pernah merasa tidak bahagia karena ke manapun dia pergi, ada saja yang akan mengikuti dan menyorotnya dengan kamera. Namun seiring waktu, Changmin pun mulai bisa menerima semua itu.

"Changminie pasti sedih ketika Kyuhyunie tidak datang kemarin."

"Begitulah." Yunho juga meneguk minumannya. "Selama ini mereka merayakan debut DBSK bersama-sama, setidaknya di luar panggung. Aku bahkan tidak dia pedulikan tahun kemarin."

Leeteuk kembali tertawa melihat Yunho memasang mimik yang cukup lucu. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Lihat saja, kita menjadi obat nyamuk di sini."

Kali ini Yunho yang tertawa mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Keduanya kembali memandang magnae mereka yang tengah bergulat sebagai sentaurus.

"Kyuhyunie tidak ingin mengacaukan latihan. Dia juga sangat sedih tidak bisa hadir kemarin." Leeteuk menerangkan. "Ah, kita ini seperti orang tua saja. Melihat mereka begitu bahagia, kita jadi ikut merasa bahagia."

"Itulah cinta," gumam Yunho.

"Eeeh?" Leeteuk menoleh, dan mendapati Yunho memandang Changmin dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam.

"Aku telah bersama Changmin-ah lebih dari 10 tahun. Naik dan turun sudah kami alami. Changmin-ah selalu bersamaku saat suka dan duka. Ada dia di sisiku, aku jadi merasa percaya diri, merasa bisa melakukan apa saja. Dia selalu mendukungku dan dapat aku andalkan." Yunho tersenyum memandang Leeteuk yang masih memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Begitupun Kyuhyunie… Bukankah bagi kita, mereka sangat berharga?"

"Ne, Kyuhyunie magnae yang bisa aku andalkan. Semua memberdeul berharga. Termasuk yang saat ini tidak bersama-sama dengan kita."

"Benar." Yunho mengangguk meski matanya tampak sedih. "Jika suatu saat aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi, aku yakin masih memiliki Changminie."

"Dan Changminie masih memiliki Kyuhyunie." Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama sahabatnya. "Kyuhyunie akan selalu memiliki kami hyungdeulnya. Itu berarti, kalian berdua tidak akan pernah sendirian. Kami selalu ada untuk kalian juga."

Yunho kehilangan kata-kata ketika Leeteuk menepuk bahunya. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tengah bergejolak.

"Aku berharap Changminie dan Kyuhyunie bisa selamanya seperti ini. Begitupun kita, hyung," gumam Yunho tanpa berani memandang Leeteuk langsung.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, menjawab kalimat Yunho dengan tepukan menenangkan di bahu. Kini keduanya tertawa geli melihat ulah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang semakin aneh dengan kuda mereka.

"Kyuhyunie, Changminie, bagaimana kalau kalian mengambil foto?"

"Teuki hyung mau?" Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang tadi memberi usul.

"Pinjam kameramu, Kyuhyunie."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun menyeret sentaurusnya ke arah tas yang tergeletak. Kamera putih milik Kyuhyun pun berpindah tangan. Changmin langsung berdiri di dekat sahabatnya, berpose sambil membentuk V dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ya! Changmin-ah, sentaurus tidak berfoto dengan gaya seperti itu!"

"Mwo? Jadi seperti apa?"

"Tentu saja seperti sentaurus."

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun. Ketika pikiran mereka terhubung, keduanya tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai ribut dengan pose yang mereka inginkan.

"Dua menit lagi fotografer gratis ini batal," ancam Leeteuk.

"ANDWAE!" seru keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung berpose, membuat kedua leader menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berlaku seolah-olah sentaurus sungguhan.

"Mianhe, bisakah kalian berpose sekali lagi?" Seorang staff SM mendekat. "Sepertinya pose tadi sangat bagus untuk tahun 2014 yang merupakan tahun kuda. Kita jadikan sebagai foto pembuka tahun baru."

"Tentu saja boleh," sahut Changmin dan Kyuhyun serentak.

Waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat jika dihabiskan bersama orang-orang yang disayangi. Begitulah yang dirasakan mereka semua saat Leeteuk dengan terpaksa memberi kode untuk pulang. Super Junior harus berlatih mulai dini hari. Leeteuk tidak ingin Kyuhyun kekurangan jam istirahat. Yunho dan Changmin pun bersiap mengantar hingga ke pintu stadium.

"Caramel macchiato."

"Ne?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil jaket Kyuhyun yang nyaris tertinggal di kursi ruang ganti, dan memakaikannya. Ia tak peduli wajah Kyuhyun menggembung diperlakukan seperti itu. "Jangan sampai sakit. Kau ini ceroboh sekali, mengapa tidak memakai jaketmu? Kau juga tidak memakainya sepanjang konser?" tegur Changmin lembut.

"Aku mengikuti semua lagu, sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan." Biarpun mulutnya melakukan protes, Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan perhatian Changmin, dan merasa sedikit enggan untuk pulang.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangan Leeteuk yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Hyung, bisakah memotret kami sekali lagi?"

"Aigoo, Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa tidak bilang? Sentaurusnya sudah dikemas." Changmin yang mengira Kyuhyun begitu menyukai sentaurus, berteriak agar kru mengeluarkan kembali property panggung tersebut.

"Ssst, diamlah. Biarkan mereka merapikan." Kyuhyun mengambil banner konser yang banyak tergeletak di sana. "Kita ambil foto dengan ini."

Wajah Changmin berseri saat Kyuhyun mengambil banner bertuliskan 'DBSK saranghae'. "Jeongmal?"

"Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya dengan mulut," dengus Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau dua hari berturut-turut menyebut 'nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun' di depan cassiopeia."

Changmin tergelak. "Kau tidak tahu aku menyebutnya di mana lagi."

"Pasti di thanks note albummu."

"Aigoo…kau ini suka sekali menebak. Menyebalkan. Sesekali berpura-puralah bodoh."

"Mwo? Enak saja. Aku tegaskan, aku ini jenius."

Yunho dan Leeteuk berpandangan melihat keduanya malah beradu mulut. Saat Leeteuk hendak menegur, Yunho memberi isyarat agar Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengambil kamera, menempatkan angle di mana ia bisa menangkap kedua sahabat itu dalam satu frame.

"Choika!" serunya keras.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah kamera. Secara reflek Changmin merangkul dari belakang sementara tangan satunya membentuk tanda V. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat bannernya sambil tersenyum, tidak ketinggalan tangan satunya membentuk tanda V juga. Yunho tersenyum puas. melihat hasil bidikannya.

"Nah, itu aslinya kalian. Kenapa harus bertengkar? Ayo, Changmin-ah, kita harus menghadiri after party."

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kedua magnae itu saling meringis.

.

Malam sudah menaungi kota Seoul ketika Leeteuk mengantar Kyuhyun hingga pintu lift yang terdapat di area parkir Sharp Star City tower C. Mereka sempat mampir untuk makan malam sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

"Kau senang, magnae?" tanya Leeteuk, melihat Kyuhyun belum juga menekan tombol pembuka pintu lift.

"Sangat." Wajah Kyuhyun berseri-seri.

"Nah, besok dini hari kalian sudah harus gladi bersih. Istirahatlah." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan berbalik, hendak menuju mobil.

"Hyung." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahan tangan Leeteuk. "Maukah hyung menginap di dorm?"

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, hyung ingin bermalam di rumah."

Untuk beberapa detik, wajah Kyuhyun tampak muram, namun akhirnya kembali tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Salpyeo gaseyo (hati-hati dijalan), hyung. Jeongmal bogo sipeosseoyo (aku akan selalu merindukanmu). Jangan lupa, datanglah ke konser."

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sang leader yang dipegangnya. Leeteuk mengangguk, kemudian berbalik menuju mobil.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang berjalan pergi. Matanya mulai memanas saat punggung hyungnya itu menjauh. Tanpa tertahan air matanya turun. Kyuhyun segera menghapusnya dan berbalik, menekan tombol lift yang akan membawanya ke dorm. Pintu lift pun terbuka.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika seseorang menubruknya dari belakang, tepat saat kakinya hendak melangkah memasuki lift. Leeteuk memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dan menangis di bahunya. Terasa hangat dan basah.

_"__Naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo (aku sangat merindukanmu)__, _magnae."

Kyuhyun berbalik. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap wajah Leeteuk yang menangis sambil tersenyum. Dipeluknya hyungnya itu erat-erat dan ikut menangis. "Nado (aku juga), Teuki hyung… Naneun _neoreul bogo shipeoyo…"_

.

Leeteuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum. Punggungnya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, sementara lampu temaram menerangi mereka. Matanya menerawang ke seisi kamar yang dahulunya ditempati oleh Yesung. Kini tidak hanya Siwon yang tinggal di rumah sendiri. Yesung dan Shindong telah pindah dari dorm. Member lain akan bergantian pergi menunaikan wajib militer hingga beberapa tahun ke depan.

Itulah sebabnya dorm lantai 12 dipindah ke unit yang lebih kecil, agar mereka tidak merasa terlalu banyak ruangan yang kosong.

_Padahal dulu semua terasa begitu sesak._ Mata Leeteuk tertutup air mata ketika mengingat masa-masa awal mereka menempati apartemen ini, masa pembuatan album Don Don't, di mana mereka masih utuh bertigabelas.

"Kau sekarang tidur sendiri… Pasti sangat kesepian eoh?"

Leeteuk memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap dengan penuh sayang. Leeteuk sadar, Sungmin memutuskan berpisah kamar dengan Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan masa wamilnya nanti. Namja itu berniat membiasakan Kyuhyun berada di kamar sendiri sebelum dia benar-benar menjalani wajib militernya. Dengan demikian, saat hari itu tiba, Kyuhyun tidak akan menderita tekanan yang terlalu besar.

"Kyuhyunie, apakah kau sadar, bahwa kau sangat penting bagi kami? Kau masih saja tidak menyadarinya… menjejalkan begitu banyak jadwal dan impian di dalam hidupmu, membuat kami khawatir tubuhmu tidak dapat mengikuti semangatmu." Leeteuk menjentik ujung hidung Kyuhyun, hingga magnaenya itu bergerak sedikit karena merasa terusik. Leeteuk tertawa melihat Kyuhyun kembali terlelap. "Kau harus jaga kesehatan baik-baik, arra?"

Leader Super Junior itu tersenyum lembut ketika hanya suara napas Kyuhyun yang menyahuti kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyunie? Melihat Hyukkie dan Donghae-ah memiliki Oppa Oppa; Wookie dan Shindong-ah aktif di radio; Kau, Sungminie juga Wookie aktif di drama musical; Siwonie…ah, dia tidak perlu diragukan…. Lalu Kangin-ah dan Chullie kembali menggeluti drama… Zhoumi menjadi penulis… Henry memiliki album solo… Uhm, bagaimana, apakah kau akan mempunyai solo sendiri juga?"

Kyuhyun yang tetap tertidur pulas, membuat Leeteuk merasa gemas. Ia nyaris mencubit pipi magnaenya. Namun ia tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sebentar lagi harus bangun untuk berlatih bersama yang lain. Akhirnya Leeteuk hanya menepuk pipi chubby itu dengan pelan, membuat Kyuhyun kembali bergerak sedikit, untuk kemudian kembali terlelap.

Kedua kaki Leeteuk mulai terasa kebas, karena tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun ia tidak berminat memindahkan Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya. Meski mengantuk, Leeteuk memilih untuk berjaga, agar bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun tepat waktu. _Aku bisa tidur hingga siang hari sepulang dari sini; Berbeda dengan dongsaengdeul yang memiliki waktu istirahat hanya sedikit._

"Ah, seperti kata hyung tadi, melihat kalian memiliki kegiatan seperti itu, hyung sangat senang. Sebagai leader, juga sebagai hyung dari kalian semua, aku akan memastikan tak satupun dari kalian akan tenggelam. Entah itu di bidang musik, DJ, drama, MC… Hyung akan memastikan kalian tetap ada, sehingga ELF bisa melihat kita semua selama mungkin."

_Teuki hyung, bagaimana jika Cassiopeia dan ELF berkolaborasi dengan lightstick? Kita bisa menjadi iklan PEPSI._

Leeteuk tersenyum, teringat usulan Yunho beberapa waktu lalu. Senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat jam di dinding kamar. Sudah waktunya ia membangunkan Kyuhyun. Berarti sudah waktunya ia kembali berpisah dengan dongsaengdeul di SJ, walau untuk sementara.

_ELF, kumohon, jagalah Super Junior dan mereka semua untukku. Always keep the faith._

.

28 Desember 2013

Changmin datang menonton pertunjukan SMTOWN WEEK SJ dengan penuh semangat. Matanya tak lepas dari penampilan sahabatnya. Ia tergelak ketika Kyuhyun melakukan rap bersama Ryeowook. Ia juga merasa terharu melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang dulu pemalu, selalu memegang mike begitu kuat, kini bisa bersikap cukup santai di atas panggung. Kyuhyun memindahkan mike dari tangan satu ke tangan yang lainnya dengan begitu luwes.

Lagu demi lagu pun berlalu. Melihat Changmin di antara penonton, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, menatap sahabatnya, lalu melambaikan light stick yang ia pegang kepada Changmin.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin.

Changmin sangat senang Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya. Ia langsung melambaikan dua buah light stick di tangannya penuh semangat. Kyuhyun berlalu setelah tersenyum melihat ulah sahabatnya.

.

"Ppfffttt!" Yunho nyaris menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya saat membuka-buka twitter.

"Gwenchana, Yunho sshi?"

"Gwenchanayo," kata Yunho menenangkan manager DBSK menatapnya dengan heran, apalagi namja itu kini tertawa dengan keras sampai air matanya keluar.

"Pasti soal Changmin sshi berteriak di Treasure Island," tebak sang manager dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Manager hyung juga tahu?" Yunho tercengang. "Benar sekali. Cassiopeia banyak yang menanggapi berita itu dengan: Changmin-ah, tolong kendalikan dirimu."

"Changmin sshi, tolong jaga image mu di depan Kyuhyun sshi dan ELF." Sang manager menimpali dan ikut tergelak dengan keras.

"Aigoo…" Yunho menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa. "Jika berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunie, Changmin-ah tidak mempedulikan apapun."

"Bukankah itu hal yang menarik?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Sangat menarik. Aku bersyukur di dunia yang keras dan penuh kemunafikan seperti ini, mereka masih bisa bersahabat setulus anak kecil."

.

Sementara itu di Kintex Stadium, Changmin keheranan karena tidak ada yang berteriak encore saat lagu terakhir dinyanyikan dan member SJ menghilang ke balik panggung. Ia dengan semangat menengok ke penonton di sekitarnya, memberi kode agar mereka berteriak 'encore' dengan keras. Namun tak ada satu pun yang mengikutinya meski mereka tersenyum melihat himbauan Changmin.

Saat kepanikan mulai melanda Changmin, tiba-tiba dari sekitarnya, bahkan dari seluruh stadium, ELF menyanyikan lagu No Other. Mereka semua memegang kertas bertuliskan lirik lagu tersebut. Changmin terperangah. Ia merasa terharu melihat rencana yang disiapkan oleh ELF.

Super Junior kemudian muncul sambil menyanyikan lagu Sorry Sorry. Changmin yang sudah merasa lega, kini tergelak karena Kyuhyun mengganti kata Shawty menjadi ELF. Kemudian confetti turun dari atas bersama kartu-kartu Natal. SJ kini menyanyikan First Snow sebagai lagu penutup.

Changmin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju sisi panggung. Ia ingin menunggu Kyuhyun lewat untuk berpamitan sebelum meninggalkan stadium. Setelah ini, mereka berdua tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa waktu. Begitu Kyuhyun melihatnya, Changmin melambaikan tangan.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Changmin bergerak hendak meninggalkan stadium. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Kyuhyun keluar dari panggung untuk mencegah sahabatnya pergi. ELF langsung berteriak histeris saat Kyuhyun berjalan di sisi panggung. Body guard bergegas mengamankan agar tidak ada ELF yang turun ke area tersebut.

Changmin yang terkejut, berdiri diam menunggu. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin, membuat teriakan ELF semakin keras.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Tunggulah aku di backstage, arra?" Kyuhyun memberi petunjuk dengan tangannya.

Changmin tersenyum meringis dengan rasa bersalah dan membungkukan badan saat Siwon yang di panggung berjalan melewati mereka. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan ke jalur panggung yang sudah ditentukan, sementara Changmin bergegas ke backstage. Ia tidak ingin membuat kehebohan yang lebih dari ini.

.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya saat member Super Junior kembali dari atas panggung setelah menyelesaikan konser mereka. Ia menunggu dengan sabar ketika semua saling mengucapkan selamat dan berterima kasih kepada semua pihak yang terlibat, juga dengan sesama member.

"Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Changmin.

Eunhyuk menarik Siwon ke salah satu sudut, sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan sahabatnya.

"Siwonie, soal MBC Award besok…"

"Shindong hyung kemungkinan besar menerima award sedangkan Kyuhyunie bukan calon kuat."

Eunhyuk kini memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon, cukup heran dengan kemampuan namja itu menebak arah kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu dia terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri. Meski aku rasa dia tahu dia belum tentu menang, tetapi.…"

"Tenang, hyung, aku punya ide. Kau mau ikut?" Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa itu?" Eunhyuk menurut ketika Siwon memberi kode agar mendekatkan telinganya.

"Kita ajak dia nonton konser Si Kyung hyung," bisik Siwon.

"Ah, itu ide bagus." Wajah EUnhyuk menjadi cerah. Ia merasa sangat lega. "Aku ikut. Pastikan kau membelikanku tiket, arra?"

"Beres, hyung." Siwon memberi kode dengan jempolnya.

"Ya! Changminie! Aku dengar kabar, kamu berteriak Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun tadi," cetus Heechul yang sudah berselancar di dunia maya, mencari tahu tanggapan ELF akan pertunjukan mereka barusan.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat wajah Changmin memerah.

"Ada yg baca UFO nya belum lama ini?" Donghae mulai menggoda magnae DBSK itu.

"Oh, saat ada cassiopeia yang bilang bahwa ia mencintainya, lalu Changminie malah menyuruhnya agar mencari pacar?" Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Betul yang itu." Eunhyuk tak mau ketinggalan kesempatan langka ini. "Dan saat fans-nya itu bilang membencinya, Changminie bilang : Tak apa. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

"Tapi dia terus menerus menyatakan cinta kepada uri magnae." Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat Changmin meringis salah tingkah.

"Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan." Kangin menjalin kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang lurus ke arah Changmin seperti seorang appa yang bertatap muka dengan kekasih anaknya. "Kau berani menjanjikan apa untuk uri magnae?"

"Mungkin dia akan membelikan kita rumah untuk masing-masing?" Eunhyuk memandang Changmin yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka seorang diri, karena Kyuhyun menghilang untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tas-nya.

"Ck, aku takkan mengijinkan mereka berdua." Heechul memasang wajah tidak setuju.

"Ya! Hyungdeul, jangan menggodanya terus!" Kyuhyun muncul dan melempar death glare, membuat semua member yang lain meringis. "Changminie, ayo kita ambil foto."

"Foto? Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk diambil foto?" Changmin menatap tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah punya foto kita waktu konser DBSK. Sekarang aku ingin punya foto kita waktu konser SJ. Nanti akan aku upload di twitter. Memangnya kau pikir buat apa lagi?"

Changmin hanya terperangah sementara hyungdeul SJ tertawa serentak di belakang mereka.

"Changminie, meski kau seorang sunbae, ijinkan aku beri nasihat untuk kebaikanmu." Eunhyuk memasang wajah serius. "Jangan sesekali mengambil dia menjadi uke. Kau akan jadi seme yang teraniaya."

"Uke? Seme?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Ya! Hyungdeul! Kami masih normal!"

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke sisinya, meminta sahabatnya itu diam dengan kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. "Asal itu bisa membuat Kyuhyunie senang, aku tidak keberatan." Changmin menatap dalam ke mata Kyuhyun, memasang ekspresi serius.

"Uhm, aku rasa, itu bukan hal yang buruk." Kyuhyun juga menatap Changmin, tak mengalihkan tatapannya untuk beberapa detik, membuat kedelapan pasang mata menatap mereka sambil menahan napas.

"Kyuhyunie sudah setuju, aku juga tidak keberatan dengan sifatnya." Changmin memandang Heechul, Kangin, juga member SJ lainnya. "Jadi, kami boleh berkencan sebagai pasangan mulai hari ini?"

"A…Itu…Itu…" Kangin memandang panik ke arah member yang lain. Namun tak satupun menanggapinya. Semua masih memasang wajah terkejut.

Semua tersadar ketika Kyuhyun dan Changmin tertawa serempak, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk karena tertawa begitu keras. Sadarlah kedelapan namja itu bahwa mereka tertipu.

"Changmine, Kyuhyunie, awas kalian!" desis Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun segera menarik Changmin menjauh. Masih terdengar jelas seruan-seruan Heechul dan Kangin juga bujukan menenangkan oleh hyungdeulnya yang lain.

"Tidak apa mereka seperti itu?" Changmin mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa, nanti aku akan memakai jurus aegyo-ku untuk menenangkan mereka." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kajja, kita ambil foto."

Kedua sahabat itupun berpose bersama, diiringi suara raungan Heechul dan teriakan Kangin di kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

_Penutup_

_._

_Cinta itu bukan ilmu pasti_

_Bukan benda yang dicetak serupa satu sama lain_

_Tiap kisah cinta memiliki keindahan dan keunikannya sendiri_

_._

_Orang yang menganggap cinta itu sampah_

_Orang yang berhitung saat mencintai_

_Orang yang seperti itu, sesungguhnya belum mengenal cinta yang sesungguhnya_

_atau, belum menemui orang yang benar-benar mencintainya_

_._

_Semoga kita semua diberi kesempatan_

_untuk mencintai dan dicintai dengan tulus,_

_dan tidak lupa untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi orang-orang yang berarti bagi kita_

_sebelum maut memisahkan_

**.**

**Fanfic ini aku buat sebagai rasa salut**

**untuk persahabatan**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun

DBSK dan SJ

Eunhyuk dan Junsu

juga semua persahabatan di dunia ini

terutama

**SJ & ELF**

**Everlasting Friends, always keep the faith**

**.**

Buat semua reader dan reviewer,

Kamsahamnida


End file.
